Vacation
by Lady Katana
Summary: Duo begs Heero to go on a vacation with him on the Fourth Of July. 1x2x1 Warning: Written while eating pocky and watching fireworks.


Vacation  
By Lady Katana  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
Pairing: 1x2x1  
Wanrnings: MAJOR SAP, Yaoi.  
  
A/N: Well, Minna...All i've been able to write lately is fluff and poetry...Thats why the Songfic Series hasen't been updated in a while. And its summer...so I vacation alot.....but never to fear! It is the day before my birthday (In other words it is July 4th) and i'm on one of my usual summer adventures....Plus, I got my b-day pressie early...Its an *awesome* laptop. Sooooooo, of course, I decided to write you guys a short little fluff ficlet. I guess its kinda a gift to all of you for *my* birthday. ^-^ Any-way...Enjoyyy!  
  
Duo laid on the couch, swinging his legs back and fourth as he watched some stupid court drama on T.V...when the show ended, the verdict didn't seem to please him.   
"I can't belive that!" the braided boy exclaimed. "They gave that lousy excuse for a human being spousal support. Hee-chan!! Can you belive it?" Heero looked up from his typing.   
"Hn." Heero grunted, turning back to his laptop.  
"Heero...have we got any missions yet? If I don't get out of this apartment, i'm gonna go stir crazy!" Duo said with a tired sigh, plopping down in a chair. Heero shook his head.  
"No. I don't think we're gonna have any missions for quite a while." The Japanese boy stated in his usual monotone. Duo blew his bangs out of his face.   
"Hee-chan...can we take a vacation? I mean, if we're not gonna have missions for a while and all....Quatre said we could stay in his place on the ocean....i'd like to go...." Duo begged in his most pleading voice, trying to put on his cutest pout. Heero shook his head again.  
"Duo...I don't think--" he was cut off by Duo.  
"Hee-chan..." He started out pleading again. "Just for a day? Its July 3rd....Tommorrow is July 4th! I'm American. Don't tell me you've forgotten THAT!" Heero sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He couldn't deny Duo anything, and he knew thyat he really wanted to go. It was a little known fact that Duo *loved* fireworks. The bright blasts of color in the sky even captivated the Perfect Soldier. They're construction was facinating. He could easily see why Duo loved them so much.   
"I guess we can go." he said tiredly. He prepared himself for the day to come.   
  
The two boys climbed into the car, prepared for the 3-hour drive. It was 5:30 in the morning. Duo laid his head on Heero's shoulder with a small content noise. The wing pilot smiled inwardly. The boy next to him had turned out to be quite the romantic. No one would have guessed that under all the black clothing and the sarcastic additude that Shinigami was just a little pool of sap. It was a side he showed only to Heero. Even though Duo tended to flirt with alot of people, Heero knew he had the braided boy's heart. Duo had said it himself. Three little words. 'I love you'. Those words, when spoken from the lips of his Angel of Death, had drepdged up emotions that Heero never knew he had. After those words...not even a million years of training could have kept the emotions at bay. Nothing could. He loved Duo, and that would never change. 'I would go through the pits of Hell for you, baka.' he thought, glancing at his sleeping angel. He drove farther down the road, sleep trying to catch up with him. He took a sip of his coffee. 'Duo has managed to make me feel things no one else possibly could have.'  
  
Later, they arrived, unlocked the door, and went up to their bedroom, carrying their bags. Once there, Duo threw open the curtains.   
"Heero! Look at this!" He said with a cheeky grin. Heero walked over to the window. Out in plain veiw from the window was the ocean, its crystilline blue waters crashing down on the shoreline. Heero watched for a moment. Then he turned back to unpacking. He pulled his laptop out of a bag. Duo sighed.   
"Heero! The point of this isn't to work! We're supposed to have fun!" He took the laptop from the Japanese boy's hands. "Why don't we go down to the beach? Hmm, Hee-chan? Whadda ya think?" Duo flashed one of his trademark goofy grins. Heero sighed.   
"Hn." he nodded and they walked to the door.  
  
Heero set up the umbrella and things while Duo scoped out the waves. Both boys were in bathing suits, and Duo let the waves wash over his feet.   
"Hee-chan!" He called. "Put on sunscreen! You havent been in the sun all summer! You'll burn!" Heero, taking the advice nodded. Duo throught for a moment. "On second thought..." he added, coming out of the water. "Let me do it for you." He put some of the suntan oil in his hands, spreading it over Heero's taught muscles. "Relax, Hee-chan..." Duo said with a smirk. He kneeded the muscles a little, grinning as they softened a bit beneath his touch. He worked on spreading the oil all over Heero's body, and he did so happily. He loved the way Heero's skin felt under his palms. The way the oil made the sun gleam on his skin made him look like some sort of greek god. He took in the sight as Heero stood. Duo took Heero's hand, and stood as well.  
  
They walked out into the water without a word. They came to a sandbar and sat. Duo leaned over and rested his forhead on Heero's. They gazed into each other's eyes. Duo wrapped his arm around Heero, pulling him close. He stared intently at the other boy's face, smiling slowly. The long-haired boy kissed Heero quickly on the nose, then, gathering up his unbound hair, stood, walking deeper into the water. Their fingers remained laced as they walked past the sandbar. Heero kept his eyes fixed on Duo, who was staring out at the horison. Sensing Heero's stare, Duo glanced over at Heero.  
"Yes, Hee-chan, you need somthing?" He said teasingly. Heero, seeming embarrased, looked away, but kept his hold on the other boy's hand. Duo smirked, looking back out at the horison. They swished until they were in up to their waists. Duo pulled Heero close again. He looked into the Prussian pools of seeming indiffrence, but he could see past that. He could see past all the training and the stress. Heero could think past the missions, he could think past the battles. Past all that...Past that, that was the Heero he loved. Duo grinned against Heero's lips. "I love you." Duo whispered the words hot, slow, and sweet. Heero closed his eyes.  
"I love you and you know that." He stated in his usual monotone. Even the tone that radiated hatred to others seemed like the most loving tone one could use to Duo's ears. To others the words seemed cold, and unforgiving, but to Duo...that voice was his liberation, his freedom. Hearing that voice every morning kept him alive.   
The two boys locked into a passionate, water slicked kiss. When they broke Duo smiled. "Good thing this is a private beach, ne?" The American rested one elbow on Heero's shoulder, running his hand through the other boy's hair. He smirked as he kissed Heero's neck, occasionally nipping with his teeth at the warm flesh. He moved down, flicking his tounge across the Wing pilot's collarbone, making a slight moan escape from Heero's lips. Duo moved to kiss Heero, but almost fell as a wave crashed into him. He felt strong arms wrap around his wirey body, pulling him close.   
"Want to go in?" Heero asked. Duo nodded.  
"Good idea." They headed out of the ocean, walking up until their feet hit dry sand. Heero bent down and picked up a stick. Duo watched with a child like wonder as Heero walked down to where the sand was still wet from hight tide, but the sand was no longer being lapped by waves. The dark haired boy leaned down, writing in the sand. When he stood, 'I love you, Duo Maxwell' was etched in the sand. Duo blinked back tears.  
"Hee-chan! That is so sweet!" A tear slid down Shinigami's face. Heero smile/smirked.  
"You deserve so much more than me." he added in that wonderful monotone.  
"I might. But there's not a person in the world i'd rather have, koi. Not one other."  
  
~Owari~  
  
There may be a part 2 if I get enough reveiws. ^.~ (*hint*hint*wink*wink*you*know*what*they*say*about*writers*with*laptops*) 


End file.
